


Our Universe is so Pretty... and Boring.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ+ is great, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Send me prompts, So i had this idea, also parentlock, and i mostly wanted to put a bunch of ships in this universe, and it's nicer than earth right now, and people usually don't get bored, and phan, and sherlock brings john along, but almost all fluff, but it's like a very pretty place, but no wars happen, but people get bored, but probably no smut, but then sherlock and moriarty get bored, cause i want this universe to be very connected, for like a perfect universe, haha ALL THE GAAAAAAY and ace and pan and poly and queer and bi..., haha yes i support all the thing honestly i need to stop, i don't like writing smut so that's not gonna happen, i'll add more stuff in later, idk - Freeform, it's great, john's still addicted to that very exciting lifestyle, shh leave me in my corner i will cut you, so there's gonna be johnlock, some angst if people want it, tbh i love it, that would be fun, the tags are drowning me oh god help, this is kinda writing practice and world building, this is shit i'm pretty sure, um just try not to send me ships that contradict the ones i already added, where there is no war or shit, y'all should give me ideas of possible ships i can add in, yes - Freeform, yes actually do that, you can send me oc ships i can do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their universe, everyone had a soulmate. And you always meet them, because their universe is so perfect. </p>
<p> And boring. </p>
<p> Sherlock hates it, but luckily there's someone who gets bored too, apparently. So he goes out and solves the weird ass murder cases. And meets John. John is perfect for Sherlock. Willing to go out and solve the murder mysteries with him, and Sherlock understands that John is his soulmate. That's nice. So they go do that.</p>
<p>idk read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Universe is so Pretty... and Boring.

Sherlock was so bloody bored. Honestly. He would go out and help people, but they were boring and Sherlock didn't like boring. Obviously. So Sherlock sat in his messy flat and shot the wall, much to Ms. Hudson's horror.

" Sherlock Holmes! What are you doing to my poor wall?"

" I'm bored, Mrs. Hudson. And the man you're seeing is a cheater."

" Well, I never! Sherlock, go outside and do something." Sherlock dropped the gun on the desk near him and sighed. 

" It's boring outside."

" Oh, Sherlock... Please?" 

" Fine, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock donned his coat and swished down the stairs.

It truly was busy outside in the sunshine. Boring people went about their perfect boring little lives, and Sherlock almost wished he had a perfect boring little life as well. Almost. His life was more interesting. 

\---

John was so done. His perfect life was boring, and it was hell. You see, John Watson was addicted to a certain type of lifestyle. He wanted adventure, suspense, and mystery. And maybe, y'know, his _bloody _soulmate to show up. John Watson may have been bored, but he was also lonely. And it sucked. He thought he had found his soulmate in a lady named Mary, but after accidentally getting her pregnant and then her running and leaving him with a small child, he figured probably not. Back to being lonely, then. Fun.__

 _ _John was walking to work, minding his own damned business, as you do, when _someone _decided to drug him and drag him off to a warehouse of some form. John, to say in the least, was not pleased.____

 _ _ _ _" Oi! What the actual Hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" John shouted into the apparently empty warehouse. Bastards. John was tied to a chair with a very itchy rope, and it bothered him more than his actual situation did. Because if you were going to kidnap and possibly murder someone, why not invest in some higher quality rope? Priorities, people. John was struggling with the ropes when he heard a giggle ring around the large empty space.____

 _ _ _ _

" Please. That's incredibly tough rope, Doctor Watson." The eerily melodic voice said. " We should become acquainted before you die, don't you think?" A small statured man stepped out of the shadows, and John scoffed slightly.

" And why are you going to kill me?" The man grinned.

" Why, because I'm _bored _." His smile turned to an ugly scowl at the word.__

 _ _" Bored." John H. Watson was not impressed. " You're going to bloody kill me because you're bored. Wow. That's just sad." The man tilted his head.__

 _ _

" Oh, you think so? Fascinating." The grin was back, and John was starting to be unnerved by it. A door creaked in the distance, interrupting the man before he said anything else. His head snapped up and his eyes looked almost annoyed. " We'll have to take this up later, Doctor Watson. I bid you farewell." The man turned and strode back into the shadows and away from John. John slumped slightly, had unknowingly taken up a very strait posture.

" Is anyone here?" The baritone voice called.

" Over here! I would really appreciate getting out of these ropes, so if you could just..." John said.

" Oh, of course." Footsteps approached him, and John had to struggle not to stare at the man who stood before him. There were no words to describe him aside from gorgeous. " Yeah, hi. I'm Sherlock. Did you get a good look at the man who kidnapped you?" 

" John. A pleasure. Can we get to the ropes real fast?" Sherlock blinked.

" Yes. After you answer my inquiry. Did you see the man?"

" How do you know it was a man?"

" Balance of probability. I assume you saw him. Did he have any defining features?"

" Not really. Can I get out of these ropes now?" But Sherlock seemed off in his own world at the moment, and John groaned loudly. " Oi, you in the dark coat, get me _out _of these ropes, will ya?"__

 _ _" Soon, John. Soon." John sighed in annoyance, but he let the man take his time instead of yelling. He figured it wouldn't help, and it gave him an excuse to stare at the beautiful man.__

 _ _

Sherlock stopped thinking approximately four seconds after he felt John's gaze on him. John didn't look put out or annoyed, more interested, so Sherlock let himself preen a bit. It had been a while since he had someone looking at him like he meant something. Too bad that was going to stop soon. Sherlock mentally cursed himself for thinking of how every time someone looked at him like that, it was before he made insulting or annoying deductions. John would be no different, Sherlock was sure.

" Hold still. I need to get at those ropes." Sherlock seemed to start out of his train of thought, and John jumped. Had he been caught staring? It didn't seem so, as Sherlock didn't react to anything aside from getting John untied.

" Thank you." Sherlock paused for a second, barely noticeable, before continuing untying the ropes. John noticed and let himself grin a moment before the rope slacked and he stood up. He groaned and cracked his back, letting all his joints pop. " Do you know how long I've sat there?" Sherlock tilted his head for a second before speaking.

" Probably about six point three hours." John raised an eyebrow.

" Six point three?" His voice wasn't cruel or mocking, just curious. It threw Sherlock off a bit. 

" About, yes. I could be off by a few minutes." Sherlock frowned at John's laugh. Was something funny?

" That's brilliant! How did you get that?" John was grinning at the surprised man, and Sherlock was really thrown off by the genuine interest in his eyes.

" I, well, there was a missing person report to Scotland Yard a few hours ago by your... friend? Mike Stamford. By the state of your clothing, you were drugged and then taken in the back of a van to here, where you were tied up while you were unconscious, then you woke up and dealt with whoever did this." John was staring at him in astonishment, and Sherlock felt himself flush, and then John was laughing and had a giant grin on his face. Sherlock blinked in surprise. What the hell? Why wasn't John freaking out?

" That was amazing!" Sherlock smiled slightly.

\---

Sherlock was more than a little surprised when John introduced him to his daughter. Why did Jon do that? To be fair John's daughter was interesting and she did like him, which was interesting in of itself, but she looked so much like John. Sherlock adored her just slightly, and John was laughing at him when Sherlock let her wear his coat. It was adorable.

It was even better when John asked Sherlock about his work and was actually interested.

Sherlock went back to his flat surprised, intrigued, and with a certain John Watson's number saved in his phone. All in all, better than he expected when Mrs. Hudson kicked him outside.

\---

The next day, Sherlock was a bit more than a little surprised at the fact John texted him good morning. The fact someone cared enough about him to even say good morning was amazing. Sherlock went through his day a little happier than he was the day before. Someone cared about him who wasn't Mycroft. Fascinating.

John and Sherlock texted back and forth continually that day, and John was actually impressed, no appalled, at his deductions. Quite a pleasant change, really. Maybe John would be interested in the case Sherlock recently picked up? Couldn't hurt to ask. So he did.

John was excited. Sherlock was bringing him on a case, and it sounded fun. So, against his better judgement, he went with Sherlock to the case. It was very interesting. After Sherlock solved it (in a matter of minutes, John was impressed), they went out to dinner and it was more enjoyable than either thought it would be.

So Sherlock invited John to his next case, as well. That one was a bit more complex, and John had a great deal of fun running through the streets of London behind Sherlock. They went out to dinner again, and Sherlock figured out John needed a place to stay, so he offered his flat.

John moved in a few days later, and Mrs. Hudson was very pleased. Very.

Sherlock was also pleased.

John guessed they were soulmates four weeks before Sherlock realised it. John was probably more proud of that than he should have been.

Mrs. Hudson was _not _surprised at all when they told her. She shed a few tears, true, but out of delight her two boys finally got together. Finally.__

 _ _They got married the next year.__

 _ _

\---

" Sherlock? Something bothering you?" John asked, glancing up from his computer screen and looking at the detective.

" Just thinking, John. Just thinking." Sherlock furrowed his brow and stared John down

" Thinking about what?" John shifted a bit under Sherlock scrutinizing gaze. 

" Us."

" Okay? What about us?"

" Just about how glad I am Moriarty kidnapped you and not someone else." Sherlock sent a slight smile John's way, and John grinned back.

" Me too." John leaned forward in his chair and gripped Sherlock's knee. " I love you so much, Sherlock."

" I love you too, John."

__

__

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> so i had an idea for and au that was so perfect but people like sherlock got bored so this happened
> 
> i want to make it a series with all the ships so you should send me your ships and i'll add them to this universe oc's are cool just give me a personality i can go off of and that will happen


End file.
